


everything you touch can be golden

by Goldfish90



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Catholic Imagery, Church Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Piano, Piano Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, how they haven’t gotten caught yet is a milagro, in where Beth plays the piano and rio plays her, just so much sex nowadays, play happy birthday at my funeral thanks, song title: devil’s whisper by raury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfish90/pseuds/Goldfish90
Summary: It’s some time for more sinful filth! Can you believe I forgot that churches have pianos??? Hahahahahhaha.Have fun reading kids!





	everything you touch can be golden

Beth and Rio had met up a little French bistro for late lunch. The past month they had been looking for a house suitable for their needs. So far they had no luck. The house either to small, not aesthetically pleasing or needing to much work.

 

“Be cheaper to build a house.” Rio had muttered after the last place. The realtor trying to paint it as “a charming old world vintage home that needed just a bit of love.”

 

“The water damage alone would cost a fortune to fix.” Beth agreed. 

 

After they finished their meal they settled back in Rio’s Cadillac. “Where to next.” Beth asked as she buckled in.

 

“To church, I have to speak with Father Moises about some renovations that need to be done.” Rio started the engine and Beth nodded. She never asked but it was nice to have a name to the person who took care of the church.

 

Not that she’d ever thought she could face him, after everything she and Rio had done in his sanctuary. She heated at the imagines her brain played for her.  _ There’s a lot to atone for.  _

 

Rio pulled into the lot of the church, parked and they both exited the car. He smiled as she rounded towards him, “Want to meet him? He knows about you.” 

 

Beth shook her head, “I still have some shame in not wanting to meet the priest of the church I’ve defiled.” Rio laughed kissing her forehead.

 

“I meet him all the time.” 

 

She snorted, “Because you’re shameless and also donate a heinous amount of money. I’m sure he turns a blind eye to any of your other extracurriculars.” 

 

“He does. Prays quite often. There’s a whole row of lit candles dedicated to me.” They both walked through the old wooden doors of the church. Rio placed a soft kiss on her lips.

 

“Alright I’ll be back in a bit.” She nodded and walked down a hallway disappearing around a corner. 

 

Beth walked more inward up to the altar, covered in candles, some lit from people had visited earlier. The Virgin Mother watching over the flickering flames. Beth crosses herself gazing into her marble eyes, “Please take care of us. Take care of Rio. I’m sure you hear many prayers on his behalf. I need him to stay here with me.” She took a candle stick and lit one of the candles. The small yellow flame taking root, holding her prayer in its wax. 

 

She wandered a bit more while she waited for Rio to return. The beauty of the church instilling peace, providing a sense of comfort she never expected. 

 

Her gaze was caught by an old cabinet style piano, the only ornamentation was a white silk sheet draped over the top, the side panels worn in with simple flower cravings. Such a humble instrument decorating an elaborate sanctum. 

 

“You can play if you want.” Rio spoke from down the center aisle and Beth whipped startled at his quick silent reappearance.

 

“All done?” She asked and he nodded. She glanced back at the piano, “Don't we have another home viewing.”

 

“Not for another couple hours. Play if you want. Only the angels will hear.” Beth walked up to the piano lifting the wood covering to reveal worn in black and white keys. She pressed down and was surprised it was still in tune. 

 

“Did you ever learn how?” She asked as she sat on the wood bench. Rio walked down the aisle, up the steps to her, shaking his head.

 

“You never played at all?” Rio sat next to her on the bench and she shifted to give him some room.

 

“Nah I prefer to listen. Can’t be good at everything. You studied for six years though right?”

 

Beth nodded giving him a quizzical look, “I did. How’d you know that?”

 

Rio pressed a white key then another, the notes coming out short from how hard he was pushing the keys down, “Your sister mentioned it back when you girls first started washing cash. Turner had just started sniffing around.” 

 

Beth flushed looking at him through her lashes as she pushed her hair back behind her ear, “You remember something like from such a long time ago?”

 

She looked up and he avoided her gaze, Beth noticing his cheeks darken. She inspected closer the hidden dapple of freckles standing out from the tinge of pink appearing on his tanned cheekbones.

 

For spending so much time looking at him she never noticed the freckles he had. Most likely due to the fact he was out in the sun more. She always freckled more in the summer months as well.

 

He shuffled his feet looking like a little boy who got caught taking something that wasn’t his. He rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, I was curious about you. We weren’t cool back then every time I learned something about you more of the puzzle of you filled out. Every piece more interesting than the last.”

 

“You thought I was mysterious?” Rio nodded and she smiled laughing softly. He looked over at giving her a soft look.

 

“I thought I was the only one trying to figure you out but we’re in the same boat.” 

 

Rio took her hand, “Yeah we suck at talking.”

 

Beth laughed openly, “Understatement.” Taking his hand she placed it on the keyboard her hand settling on top of his, “Want to learn a few notes?”

 

“Sure.” He settled closer to her, his thigh pressed to hers as Beth put on a serious face, the one she wore whenever they were going over numbers.

 

She pulled his arm closest to her to her other side tucking it beneath her own. She guided his hands in the keyboard, his digits settling easily on the white keys.

 

“We’ll start slow.” She guided his fingers, “These two notes are F. These are G,” he smirked, “A, B, D, E and your thumbs will rest together on C.” She pressed each one of his fingers down so he could hear each of the notes play out at various lengths.

 

“Did you retain everything you learned from those days.” Rio asked leaning over to kiss the tip of her ear.

 

“Ruby’s husband Stan has a piano at home. We’ll play together sometimes after dinners or Sara and I will. They’re very good, keep me sharp. Focus.”

 

Rio kept nuzzling at the back of her ear, planting soft kisses down the length of her neck, “I am.” He settled his chin on her shoulder, “I’m listening to ya teach.”

 

She stroked the top of his hands running her fingertips alongside the veins that stood before settling them once more across his splayed fingers. His hands much bigger than hers, with long elegant fingers. He could have been a pianist given the opportunity, done so many other things with his talents and intelligence. 

 

The cold splash of reality had hit her when they first started viewing houses, the casual not so welcoming tone and phrases. Beth had wanted to pull realtors aside and yell at them. Rio could afford anyone of the houses they had viewed instead he took her hand and left without a word.

 

“They can’t speak to you that way, your client.”

Beth argued at the third time it happened and they left the viewing.

 

“No ma your a client, I’m a cholo from east side trying move past his station and they don’t want that marring up they’re perfect cookie cutter houses.”

 

“They don’t know you to judge.” Rio glanced at her giving her a long look.

 

“Be real. When you first saw me in your kitchen who’d you think I was? A father? Business owner? Potential homeowner?” Beth flushed and shook her head. Of course she hadn’t thought that she thought he was a thug about to kill her. 

 

“Can’t let the few small minded people ruin your day Mami. We’ll find our place or we’ll make it.”

 

Beth let out a shaky breath as she guided his fingers over the various keys, Rio had his nose planted against her neck again, listening to the notes Beth was drawing out guiding his fingers,“Is that happy birthday?”

 

She nodded, “Sure is. It’s easy enough to learn, you can play it for Marcus on his birthdays.”

 

“You can play it for mine, privately of course.” He sucked kisses into her neck and Beth rubbed her cheek against his crisp black hair.

 

“Pervert.” The word came out in a shudder when he suck on her pulse point.

 

He chuckled, “Says you in front of the Holy Mother.” The Virgin Mary statue sat on the other side of where the piano sat. “Play something else.”  He slipped his hands from beneath hers and stood. She watched as he lifted the bench easily to one side, catching on she scooted her side back. Rio slipped between the piano and the bench. 

 

He knelt before her, those strong hands now pushing the hem of her dress to grip the flesh of her thighs. Beth bit her lip, “Do you have any requests?”

 

Rio kissed the top of her right leg, lips moving to her inner thigh as she parted her legs. He sat back, his hands on the edge of the bench and he yank it forward so he was trapped beneath the piano and between her legs.

 

“Ladies choice. Don’t miss any notes Elizabeth. I’ll know if you fumbled.” His hands moved beneath her skirt, stroking upward, the softness of her skin made him want to live between her always. To be drunk off of her alone.

 

His fingers found the top of her panties and he began to guide them down as Beth began to play. Pulling them down her thighs, over her knees, slipping down her calves. Lifting one booted foot at a time to remove them, he put them in his pocket for safekeeping.

 

His hands parted her legs further, moving upwards to grip her hips and pull her closer to him. Beth stumbled on the keyboard but recovered quickly. He rubbed his stubble against her soft inner thighs, kissing and sucking love bites into her skin. Marking her up, he liked watching the tender bruises form, liked it even more when she would touch them and did the same to him. 

 

The notes Beth played were light and cheerful as she found her rhythm in the song, even with his head between her legs. Elizabeth could focus when she wanted to. It made it that much more fun to distract her. He bit hard and she jumped.

 

She kept playing and he continued to move his mouth on her flesh. One hand trailing to her pussy, his pointer finger slipping down to spread her wetness. “Here I am to worship. You play it very nicely Elizabeth.” He rubbed softly at her swollen clit, pink and plump, he licked his bottom lip eager for her taste in his mouth.

 

He gripped her hips to move her closer to his mouth, Beth now pressed intimately to the piano. His tongue kicked across her slit, teasing her before slipping to flick her pink clit.

 

She pressed her mouth in a firm line, focusing on the notes even as Rio’s mouth was making her forget what note came next. He was being lazy, drawing her pleasure out slowly. His tongue only just now grazing her clit but never giving her the pressure she craved.

 

She wiggled and he pinched the bottom of her thigh, “Focus Elizabeth.” His command muffled by her thighs. His hands continued to stroke her legs, he pulled one over his shoulder, the top of her knee pressing against the wood of the piano.

 

Starting the song over again, unable to think of anything new to play, she gasped feeling his finger slip into her, stroking her slowly, rubbing at her G-spot. “I like making you moan. Music to my ears Elizabeth. Moan for me baby.”

 

“Ah! Rio.” She moaned out when he flicked her clit hard like she wanted. His mouth and tongue still lazily moving but becoming more firm with each pass. 

 

Continuing to play with one hand she gripped his head with the other, “Mmm please Rio.” His teeth grazed against her, his tongue pushing her clit up, he could feel her begin to tremble around his finger. Her climax drawing out of her in a slow wave and she closed her eyes in bliss, her mouth gasping. 

 

“Oh good you’ve warmed up.” Beth’s eyes sprang open and her thighs clamped around Rio’s head. He gripped her hips, his sounds muffled.

 

Partially hidden by ferns strategically placed around the piano, Beth peeked over the edge. An older woman smiled at her from the first pew. A few others were entering the sanctuary, some settling their belongings on the pews.

 

“Thank so much for taking the time to do this. When Julie said she was sick, we were so worried it was serious. But just a cold, praise the Lord.”

 

Beth nodded, “Praise Him indeed.” The woman approached her and Beth stilled, the woman stopped short of going around the piano and handed Beth sheet music.

 

“She said you were one of her best students I really look forward to listening to you play during our choir practice.” The woman beamed and Beth returned her smile, Rio’s hands attempting to part her knees. 

 

“Choir practice of course it’s no burden. Anything for the Savior.” The woman nodded and she crossed herself, Beth mimicked the motion. Both women kissing their respective rosaries. 

 

The woman turned, “Alright everyone let’s warm up. This is Mary she’ll be leading us on piano today.”  _ Mary! Of course she was named Mary.  _ Rio was holding back laughter still nestled between her legs. She clamped around his head again.

 

She hissed out, “Stay there until it’s done.” She had no earthly explanation as to why a man would suddenly appear out from beneath a piano and didn’t feel like coming up with an elaborate lie as to why. 

 

“Yes  _ Maria.  _ I’ll be good.” She caught a wink and she silently prayed he would behave. But God was not on her side when the choir began to warm up with Do Re Mi and she played out the notes. 

 

She felt her boots loosen around her ankles, socks being pulled for her dainty feet. Rio had freed himself from between her and bent to kiss the tops of her feet. Tongue shaping around her ankle bone, nipping at the thin skin there. His hands stroking her calves as she concentrated hard. 

 

After ten minutes they finally moved on to the first hymn. Beth could feel sweat forming at her back, her pussy throbbing as Rio slipped two fingers inside of her, pumping in a steady rhythm his thumb teasing her clit. At the choir leaders approval they moved quickly on the next hymn.

 

Beth did her best not to cause any errors on her part despite Rio’s best efforts in making her squirm and moan aloud. He was sucking bites into her skin,  _ Christ she was going to marked up for the next week!  _ She felt his other hand slip past the band at her waist to cup the underside of her breast. Fingers pulling the cup down, hand squeezing and teasing her nipple.

 

“Rio please mmmm.” Thankfully they moved to the third hymn. 

 

“Only three more left, do you need a break Mary?” The choir leader asked and Beth shook her head.

 

“You sure Elizabeth? Don’t need a break?” Rio moved his mouth to lap at her dripping cunt, pressing his tongue firmly against her, fingers curling as she contracted around him. Beth bent her head close to his, gasping as she tried to control her body from shivering in obvious pleasure.

 

Thankfully the choir was cooperative in continuing and they went on this way through the next three songs. Rio bringing her to another slow torturous orgasm before the practice ended. 

 

The woman beamed, “You’re everything Julie promised. I hope we can call on you again in case we need you.” Beth clamped her thighs around Rio’s head covering it with her skirt.

 

She handed the woman the sheet music, “Of course I come here quite often. I have to finish up with something so I’ll close up.”

 

“Of course thanks for your time.” The woman waved at Beth and walked down the aisle, the chapel door clicking behind her.

 

Beth lifted her skirt and Rio was staring up her, “I am impressed Elizabeth. Didn’t miss a note.” 

 

“Enjoy yourself?”

 

He smirked kissing her pussy, “Immensely. Though I enjoy hearing you when I make you come. Let’s remedy that.” 

 

Shoving the bench back with such force, he stood quickly lifting a startled Beth into his arms and settling her on top of the keys, the piano letting out a jarring sound.

 

He kissed her hard, tongue slipping into her mouth. She moaned wrapping herself around him, her tongue playing with his. She pulled back and nipped at it.

 

He gripped her hips in warning, his hand moving to unbuckle his belt and undo his zipper. He pushed her back, the piano bearing her weight, continuing to make off kilter music. 

 

Freeing his cock he pushed it eagerly into her pussy and Beth moaned out freely at his fullness.

One of his hands undoing the buttons of her dress, parting them to expose her breasts. She pulled the cups down and his mouth pulled of her nipples into his mouth as he moved his hips.

 

She had her knees up high, legs wrapped around his lower back, keys digging into her bottom. Rio’s mouth switched to her other breast, his stubble grazing her, she gripped his head keeping him close.

 

Biting down on his shoulder when he began to thrust hard inside, rolling her hips to keep time with him. Her cries intermingling with the sound of piano, both being played expertly by him.

 

Her clit grazed against his pelvic bone, the small contact causing her body to bow into his, “Fuck! Oh fuck!” Her wetness spilt down her thighs, Rio leaning back still thrusting inside of her to watch her coat him in her cum. One hand on her breast pinching her nipple, the other moved to her clit. He stroked the oversensitive pink nub, causing her to scream. Thrusting harder as she came around him once more he relented at last. He wrapped his arms around her, his moan buried in her neck as he came inside of her. 

 

Leaning away from her he cupped her cheek and kissed her full lips, lifting her from the piano he set her back on the bench. Kneeling before her he grabbed her socks and ankle boots and began to redress her. Beth’s fingers moving to redo the buttons on her dress. 

 

He kissed her knee before standing, “I’ll find a towel to clean up the piano and we’ll head out.” Beth pinked when she caught a glimpse of her cum coating the keys.  _ Maybe she should offer to bleach it or replace.  _ She tried not to think about the next person who would have to use the piano

 

“Alright. Everything went well with Father Moises?” Rio nodded as he zipped up his pants and Beth redid his belt buckle.

 

“He actually knows about us wanting to find a home and I explained the difficulty we’d be having. So he gave me the numbers of two empty lots to look at. The realtor is a member of the church and is going to meet us soon.”

 

“Empty lot?” Beth asked standing, Rio pushed back her hair behind her ear.

 

“Since we can't find what we want we’ll build our home together from the foundation up. The lots are isolated as well so we can plant trees, a garden for you and the kids to play in. It’ll be private and free of neighbors. We just have to pick one.” 

 

Beth kissed him and she smiled, “Ok. Let’s do it. Let’s build our home together.”

**Author's Note:**

> *crying softly* I just want Brio to have a home together and be in love. Am I asking for an impossible dream??!??
> 
> Shout to Luna for the HQ picture of Rio that she pointed out he had freckles. I am so in love with one freckles soft gangster boy.
> 
> Let me know how the soft sin feelings made you feel!


End file.
